09 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 04:40 Tryptyk rzymski; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Marek Luzar; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Kamil Gajdek, Anna Grabińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5927 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5927); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5928 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5928); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:50 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:50 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 6 Przez pustynię solną w Boliwii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świteź; film animowany; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Świat się kręci - the best of - /20/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Sukces zaczyna się od marzeń; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 3000 m kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Soczi 2014 - Hokej kobiet: Rosja - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Tata - gwiazda rocka (Pop Rocks) kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Ron Lagomarsino; wyk.:Gary Cole, Sherilyn Fenn, David Jensen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Soczi 2014 - Saneczkarstwo mężczyzn - ślizg 3, skoki narciarskie - seria treningowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Soczi 2014 - Skoki narciarskie: Konkurs K95 mężczyzn ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Soczi 2014 - Skoki narciarskie: Konkurs K95 mężczyzn ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio - Ceremonia kwiatowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Studio Stadion Narodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Co z oczu, to z serca (Out of Sight) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Steven Soderbergh; wyk.:George Clooney, Jennifer Lopez, Ving Rhames, Don Cheadle; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Soczi 2014 - Dzień na Igrzyskach; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Mury runą - cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Zwerbowana miłość - txt. str. 777 AD; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Tadeusz Król; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Joanna Pierzak, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maria Seweryn, Krzysztof Stroiński; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Homeland II - odc. 5 (Homeland II, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Tryptyk rzymski; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Marek Luzar; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Kamil Gajdek, Anna Grabińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22/ 26 Weapons s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 109; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1037; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1059 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1060 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 545 - Zmiana planów; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle K - Finał ( 1 przejazd ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard - Slopestyle K - Finał ( 2 przejazd ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 3000 m kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 42 - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2097; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Soczi 2014 - Biathlon kobiet - 7, 5 km; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Wiesław Myśliwski i Bogdan Tosza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - 2009 "Hello Poland" (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zaginiony - odc. 5/10 (Missing ep. The Three Bears); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zaginiony - odc. 6/10 (Missing); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy - gość: Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Wayne Shorter Quartet - koncert we Wrocławiu (2013); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Joanna Krupa, Adrian Galley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 2 młode wina (2 bobule); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); reż.:Vlad Lanne; wyk.:Tereza Voriskova, Lukas Langmajer, Jiri Korn, Miroslav Taborsky, Krystof Hadek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Szczecin 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Dom pod żaglami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 9.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja Bonjour - Chybie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Małe ojczyzny - Tu jest mi dobrze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Warmia i Mazury na Zimę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Prządki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Smaki tradycji - Lepiej smakuje niż wyglada; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:17 Paramedyk - Lampy, trening obwodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Barka - odc. 374; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego - Kościół Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP w Policach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podwodna Polska - Ratownicy marynarki wojennej; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Z akwalungiem przez świat - Gran Canaria - śladami Guanczów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Wielki dom; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Walencik, Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Niekończący się wyścig; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Walencik, Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Gołoborze; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Arka - odc. 626; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Everyday English - Everyday English 232; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Kulisy - Dziennikarka; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:41 Księga obyczaju - Karnawał; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Koncerty w TVP Szczecin - Klub Jazzowy Trójki - Jan Garbarek w Szczecinie część 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:31 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Mistrzowie wodewilu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 09.02.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 9.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 9.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody - JM; STEREO, 16:9 22:26 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:29 Dla niesłyszących - Gotowi Start - odc. 44 - JM; magazyn sportowy, Na żywo 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Soczi 2014 - biathlon - sprint kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Soczi 2014 - łyżwy szybkie - 3km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:25 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijska niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Soczi 2014 - skoki narciarskie; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Soczi 2014 - hokej kobiet: Rosja - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dom pod żaglami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 8.30 Jeźdźcy smoków 9.05 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów 9.35 Scooby Doo, Epoka Pantozaura - film anim. 11.05 Tarzan II - film anim. 12.40 Fałszywa dwunastka 2 - komedia familijna, USA, Kanada, 2005 14.35 Faceci w czerni 2 - komedia sci - fi, USA, 2002 16.15 Świat według Kiepskich 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Seks, alkohol i książki - program kabaretu Neo-nówka 22.00 Kości - serial 23.00 Jesse Stone: Bez żalu - film kryminalny, USA, 2010 0.50 Świat według Bundych 2.50 Magazyn sportowy TVN 5.35 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 11.55 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 12.55 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Akademia policyjna IV: Patrol obywatelski - komedia, USA 1987 15.45 Córka prezydenta - komedia, Wielka Brytania, USA 2004 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Zabójczy cel - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 22.00 Prawo krwi - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 0.15 Agenci NCIS VIII - serial sensacyjny 1.15 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.30 Arkana magii 2.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.10 Mega Chichot 6.40 Benny Hill 7.20 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki 8.30 Dekoratornia 9.00 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa 9.30 Tintin i jezioro rekinów - film anim. 11.05 Galileo 12.05 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 13.05 Dekoratornia 13.35 Frank i dżungla 14.40 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki 15.10 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki 15.40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 16.40 Mega Chichot 17.10 W krzywym zwierciadle. Poszukiwacze złota - komedia, USA, 2003 20.00 Predator, cz. 1 - film akcji, USA, 1987 22.10 Podniebni przemytnicy - film sensacyjny, USA, 2010 0.30 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 1.30 Dragons' Den - Jak zostać milionerem 2.30 Dekoratornia 3.00 STOP Drogówka 4.00 Mała czarna 5.00 4music TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 Menu na miarę 7.00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 8.00 Gniew natury - serial dok. 9.00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 10.30 Baśnie tysiąca i jednej nocy - film familijny 12.25 Wyprawa na księżyc - film anim. 14.00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jaś i Małgosia - baśń 15.25 Niesamowite przygody Barona Munchhausena - film familijny 17.10 Ostatni smok. nowy początek - film familijny 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Resident Evil - film akcji, Francja, Niemcy USA, Wielka Brytania 2002 22.00 Spartakus: Krew i piach - serial 23.05 Spartakus: Krew i piach - serial 0.25 Rasa - film sensacyjny 2.00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.00 Taki jest świat 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Z archiwum policji 4.30 Menu na miarę 5.05 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Menu na miarę TVN 7 6.00 Misja Martyna Extra 6.40 Mango - Telezakupy 8.45 Przepis na życie - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial 11.50 Na Zachód! - western, USA 1987 13.45 Szczeniackie wojsko - komedia, USA 15.45 Bardzo Dziki Zachód - western, USA 1999 17.55 Dr House III - serial obyczajowy 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Zaginiony w akcji III - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22.10 Mentalista - serial kryminalny, USA 23.10 Mad Max II - film S-F Australia 1981 1.10 Arkana magii 3.15 Druga strona medalu - talk show 5.15 Koniec programu Puls 2 6:00 Niania Odcinek: 133 Sezon: 9 6:30 Niania Odcinek: 134 Sezon: 9 7:05 Angry Birds Odcinek: 48 7:10 Max Steel Odcinek: 20 7:45 Max Steel Odcinek: 22 8:20 Pan Kleks w kosmosie Odcinek: 1 10:00 Sindbad Odcinek: 7 11:00 Sindbad Odcinek: 8 12:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 13:50 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 5 14:45 Gniew natury Odcinek: 5 15:45 Australijska straż graniczna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:10 Australijska straż graniczna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 16:40 Łowcy mitów Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:40 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 25 18:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby Odcinek: 2 19:20 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby Odcinek: 3 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 23:00 Max Havoc: W kręgu ognia 0:50 Zakazane praktyki Odcinek: 2 1:30 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 24 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 10 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 TV 6 5.45 Rodzina zastępcza 6.45 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 7.15 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel 7.45 Galileo 8.45 Simba 9.15 Simba 9.45 Księga Dżungli 10.15 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 10.55 Poszukiwacze złota - komedia 12.45 Komando Leopard - film wojenny 14.50 Jock - film przygodowy 17.00 Dragons' Den - Jak zostać milionerem 18.00 Mistrz kuchni. Juniorzy 19.00 Śmierć na talerzu 20.00 Włatcy móch 20.30 Włatcy móch 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.05 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.40 Seks w wielkim mieście 23.10 Zdążyć przed czasem - film akcji, Hongkong, 1999 1.15 1000 złych uczynków 1.50 Włatcy móch 2.20 Włatcy móch 2.55 Jazda figurowa 3.55 Muzyczne listy 5.00 Szósty zmysł Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Siatkówka Plusliga 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 MAGAZYN Polska 2014 11.00 Sport Flash 11.05 MAGAZYN Trans World Sport 12.00 Sport Flash 12.05 Magazyn freestyle 12.30 Koszykówka Intermarche Basket Cup Puchar Polski 14.25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 16.40 MAGAZYN Futbol Mundial 17.30 Koszykówka Intermarche Basket Cup Puchar Polski 19.45 Koszykówka Intermarche Basket Cup Puchar Polski 22.10 Magazyn alpejski 22.45 Studio Soczi News 23.00 Studio Soczi 23.30 Piłka nożna Gala Tygodnika -Piłka Nożna- 1.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA Fit 10:00 Fresh Mix 2013 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Jazda po gwiazdach 14:00 Glamki 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotEska 17:00 School lista 18:00 Hip Hop Top 10 19:00 Hot plota tygodnia 20:00 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 21:00 Jazda po gwiazdach 22:00 Touch 23:00 Rap Time 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.55 Blisko ludzi 6.25 Ukryta prawda 7.25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 7.55 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 8.55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 9.30 Licytuj i niszcz 10.00 Usterka 10.30 Świat bez fikcji 11.00 Wojny magazynowe 12.00 Piekielna autostrada - serial 13.00 Na noże 14.00 Ostre cięcie 14.40 Koszmarna wyprawa - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 4 wesela 17.10 Najdzwniejsze restauracje świata 17.45 Express - informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Orzeł czy reszka? - program podróżniczy 19.10 Świat bez fikcji 19.45 Express - informacje 19.57 Pogoda 20.00 Dzieciaki 20.30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł, Rosja 21.00 Taboo - serial 22.00 Cela 22.30 7 grzechów - program kryminalny 23.00 Wakacyjne piekło - serial 0.00 Usterka 0.30 Kartoteka 1.25 Świat bez fikcji 1.55 Siedem grzechów 2.25 Koszmarna wyprawa 3.20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki 4.15 W ostatniej chwili 4.45 W ostatniej chwili 5.15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90-te 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo tv 17:00 Top 10 Hitów 2013 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 19:00 Vipo-disco hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych 20:06 Koncert w Polo tv 21:15 Discopolot 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna Odcinek: 22 23:31 Święta wojna Odcinek: 21 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 8:00 Luluś Odcinek: 70 8:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo Odcinek: 18 8:20 Lisek Pablo Odcinek: 18 8:25 Lusia Odcinek: 18 8:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu Odcinek: 4 8:45 Hydronauci Odcinek: 4 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1826 9:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1827 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1828 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1829 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1830 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 2 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 113 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 114 14:00 Synowie Odcinek: 11 14:30 Synowie Odcinek: 12 15:00 Synowie Odcinek: 13 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 14 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 351 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 352 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 353 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 354 18:00 Doręczyciel Odcinek: 5 19:00 Doręczyciel Odcinek: 6 20:00 Król słoni 21:55 Ostatni zjazd 23:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 23 0:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 24 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 24 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 183 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 183 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 2 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 1 4:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 2 TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 3 x Sass - Pajęczarki - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Jan Nowicki, Marian Opania, Wojciech Malajkat, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Marek Walczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Goodbye Rockefeller - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Kamil Gewartowski, Dominik Łoś, Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Barbasiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Agnieszka Czekańska, Wiktor Zborowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Okno zabite deskami; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Józef Duriasz, Ewa Krzyżewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? - /odc. 7/ - Polacy a Europa; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Simply Red - Stars (Simply Red - Stars) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 21) - Soczi 2014; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Netrebko, Villazon i Domingo w Wiedniu (1) (3 Stars in Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Niedziela z... Janem Peszkiem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Niedziela z... Janem Peszkiem - Dzień wielkiej ryby; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkiewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Niedziela z...Janem Peszkiem - Muzyka ze Słowami - spektakl muzyczno - teatralny; widowisko; wyk.: Maria Peszek, Jan Peszek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Miasto ślepców (Blindness) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.Kanada, Brazylia, Japonia (2008); reż.:Fernando Meirelles; wyk.:Julianne Moore, Mark Ruffalo, Gael Garcia Bernal, Danny Glover; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Brukowce (Tabloid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Errol Morris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Teraz animacje! - Kłamstwa (Lies); film animowany kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); reż.:Jonas Odell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie? - /odc. 7/ - Polacy a Europa; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocne - Włóczykij (Accatone); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1961); reż.:Pier Paolo Pasolini; wyk.:Franco Citti, Franca Pasut, Silvana Corsini, Paola Guidi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 27; widowisko kameralne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 9.02.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Non Possumus.Prymas Stefan Wyszyński 1901-1956 cz.1 - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Czas honoru - odc. 71 "Dzieci Wojny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Podlaski Przełom Bugu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Artur Tabor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Krakowskie oblicza kultury - Krakowskie oblicza renesansu i manieryzmu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej B. Czulda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Powstańcy 1830.2013; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 23 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej (Want the world collapses 23); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego - W Krainie Czarnej Hańczy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wielka Gra; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sportowiec mimo woli; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz, Aleksander Suchcicki; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Ina Benita, Józef Orwid, Helena Buczyńska, Aleksander Żabczyński, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Halina Doree; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Czas honoru - odc. 72 "Zakładniczka" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Łupaszko cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 9.02.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Granatowi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Irena Wollen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tadeusz Reytan; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Zalewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jerzy Stuhr, Franciszek Pieczka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Kilara podróż sentymentalna.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Religie i kościoły w Polsce - Kościół chrześcijan dnia sobotniego duch czasów; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Mieczysław Siemieński, Maciej Leszczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Boża podszewka - odc. 8/15 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 16 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '78 - Mikrofon i ekran; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Galeria - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Galeria - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Galeria - odc. 105; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Galeria - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (34); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 3* - Ostatnia walka Don Kichota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Krzysztof Kiwerski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18* - Decyzje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Fertnerów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikatedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela i Wniebowzięcia NMP w Przemyślu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 W 80 minut dookoła świata, czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego cz.1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO 15:05 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Natalia (396); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Jabłka ze Starych Jabłonek; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. Pieranie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1029; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (ep. 8 - Courrier Royal) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Natalia (396); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Blondynka - odc. 16* (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18* - Decyzje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Szczelność powietrzna budynków; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1029; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (ep. 8 - Courrier Royal) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 16* (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (179); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Fertnerów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (96) - Mieczysław Szcześniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Szansa na Sukces - Paweł Kukiz i zespół Piersi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Podróże z żartem - Albania (44); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - półfinał drugi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Życie to Kabaret - Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko. Aktor musi się przebrać (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Szampanii (40); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /18/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Karnawał w rytmie disco (4); magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 13); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tylko jeden skecz - "Czeska piosenka" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /4/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Szansa na Sukces - Kabaret Starszych Panów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rozrywka NON STOP - (14); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /18/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Rogalski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Marian Kociniak, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Lech Ordon, Witold Skaruch, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Siemion, Karolina Gorczyca, Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Karnawał w rytmie disco (4); magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Sylwestrowe variete - Sylwestrowa rewia Jedynki cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Sopot 2003 na bis - Skaldowie i Goście; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Hit Dekady (6) - lata międzywojenne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Pękajcie narody! (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Serwus, Polsko! (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012 - Zjazd centrośmiechu (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Sylwestrowe Variete - Disco Sylwester z Dwójką (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Woronicza 17 - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 120; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Reguły gry; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Serwis Info. - Soczi 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:21 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:31 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijska niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Głos Mediów - odc. 120; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:48 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Soczi 2014 - Olimpijska niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 03:53 Woronicza 17 - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9 05:02 Kościół z bliska - odc. 75; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9